Alter
Alter (original name Norman) is a snobby, rude, HD300 diesel hybrid. And like O'Diesel, he is a Hidden Main Antagonist of the Series and is really the one who is the head of the Nightmare Empire, (Soon to be the Diesel Empire when he took over) Backstory Once upon a time, Alter was not originally called "Alter" he was called: "Norman". And Norman was a very powerful diesel engine, and he gained a huge following because of it. Hence is why his hench sisters Samantha & Slate became loyal to him, and remain loyal to him till this day. Until one December night, Norman was sent to work at a harbor. And so many visitors and royal people came to witness his power in action, and when everything was ready he stormed off. But suddenly, a steam locomotive got in his way and stole the points before the main line, but by the time he saw the engine it was too late. He crashed into a head on collision! All the passengers, the conductor, driver, and engine were killed, but Norman somehow survived, but was mangled up badly, he was nearly dead, but didn't die. He was taken to a laboratory where the scientists performed an experiment, and had his old engine was placed into a dolphin-like engine! And he had a different engine that wasn't quite that powerful, and this made Norman's hatred gave in and he changed his name to "Alter" and vowed to get revenge and to get his old engine back. It all began when, Bio Alter later came to show himself when Personality Norman was once a very popular and boastful diesel, and he only cares for diesels. But he is very cold, mean, and cruel towards steam locomotives, as he finds them weak, slow, cheap, non-engaging, and outdated. In fact, he shows no emotion to steams even when they need help. But soon however, after his fatal accident with a steam engine and his old engine gone, he hated them even more, and he now vows for diesels to rule instead of steamies. But deep down, Alter is Physical Appearance Alter is a male HD300 diesel hybrid locomotive with a red coat, and a white running board. And has a yellow and Black hazard striped buffer beams with a silver knuckle coupler that is chain and link coupling compatible. And in equine-form, Alter is a Unicorn Stallion with a red coat, and black mane and tail. And has the Sith Logo with a Jericho 941 pistol, and Old Republic Era Sith Lightsaber as a Cutie Mark. And Alter has Sith Yellow eyes, which he often times uses Teal Contact lenses to hide. Main weaponry *DShK heavy machine gun *Red Sith Lightsaber *IMI Jericho 941 R chambered in 9x19mm List of partners/henchmen *Samantha & Slate *Drill Sergeant Terminator *Pea (formally) Skills & Abilities Lightsaber Skills: Force Skills: Magic Skills: Superior intellect: Enhanced strength: Trivia *Alter makes his appearance in Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Inventors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:God Wannabe Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:The Diesel Empire